Various operating systems offer mobile device management (MDM) capabilities that permit third-party applications to secure and oversee operation of a device. Unified endpoint management (UEM) solutions enable administrators of enterprises and other organizations to secure and oversee the operation of a multitude of various types of devices having various types of operating systems and MDM capabilities, such as smartphones, desktop computers, laptops, tablets, and peripheral devices.
Generally, UEM solutions include a management service hosted in a remote computing environment, where the management service permits administrators to secure and oversee operation of the multitude of devices through a single portal, referred to as an administrator console. Through the administrator console, administrators of the management service can review particular information for enrolled devices. However, viewing data for enrolled devices remains problematic as the management service can oversee hundreds to thousands of devices, each having unique characteristics and configurations. As such, it remains problematic for administrators to identify devices or deployment issues that require attention. It also remains problematic to know the potential impact of a change in a MDM policy.